fikcjatotalnejporazkifandomcom-20200216-history
Wszyscy chcemy żyć w Jukonie
Around The World Odcinek 22 Chris pilotuje samolot Chris: Witajcie! Znowu nie ma przy mnie Courtney. Ależ to dziwne co nie? Taki żart... Ostatnio w Around The World. Wróciliśmy do Europy. Dokładniej do Szkocji. Gdzie zauroczyło nas piękno jeziora z Loch Ness i jego potwór oczywiście. Ale przed tym. Harold i LeShawna dogadywali się jak pozbyć się innych, jednak w tym samym czasie coraz gorętsza stawała się relacja między Aaronem, a Sonny! To im się naprawdę udało. Aminet była wzburzona faktem, że ponownie ktoś na nią głosował. Nie pomógł fakt, że Beth również dostała głos, a nawet Aminet zaczęła demolować nasz piękny samolot! Lat ona może! DJ i Philip razem postanowili wyrzucić Sonny. Kolejne spiski DJ'a. Nie pomoże mu to później. Po przybyciu na do Szkocji uczestnicy mieli za zadanie przetrwać albo złapać potwora z Loch Ness. Oczywiście nie mieli oni łatwo. Potwór ich bowiem zjadał! Kocham ten show. Philip w czasie zadanie zaczął nie wytrzymywać presji. Chciał wrzucić do jeziora Sonny, by została pożarta przez potwora. Udało mu się to nawet. Jednak to spryt Venus okazał się najlepszy. Postanowiła poświęcić się by obudzić w Amiet ukryty gniew. Niestety to się udało. Aminet zniszczyła naszego drogiego potwora, ale tym samym wygrała zadanie. Do pierwszej klasy zabrała ze sobą Venus i Beth. Podczas ceremonii kolejny raz kłótnie Sonny i Philipa sprowadziły ich do najsłabszej dwójki. Jednak to Philip otrzymał najwięcej głosów i to on pożegnał się z programem. I tak zostało już tylko 8 uczestników. Aaron, Aminet, Beth, DJ, Harold, LeShawna, Sonny i Venus. Kto tym razem odpadnie? A kto dalej będzie walczyć? Oglądajcie kolejny odcinek Around The World! Na początku zwyczajnie kamery i pare zwierząt.Kamera biegnie przez holl samolotu, a przy barze siedzi Chris popijający kawe. Kamera idzię do kabiny kapitana gdzie siedzi Izzy która kieruje samolotem, a obok niej Owen który panikuje. Kamera wychodzi na zewnątrz. Dokładniej do Egiptu gdzie tańczą Heather i Courtney, a za nimi Duncan pada na ziemie ze śmiechu. Kamera idzie na plan wChinach gdzie Rick szuka Very, a ona razem z Arthurem kryję się za murem chińskim. Sonny tańczy na wulkanie na Hawajach. Kamera idzie teraz do Tybetu gdzie medutuje Harold, a przez okno widać marznących LeShawne, Dj'a i Codyego. Dalej gdzieś gdzie jest zimno widać Lindsay szukającą Tylera, a pomaga jej Millie. Plan w nowym Jorku. Ivan pomaga Heather zerwać koronę ze Statuły Wolności, a z tyłu widać Aminet, Venus i Gwen które nie mogą się z tego przestać śmiać, a za nimi stoi odrzucony przez Gwen, Trent. W Polsce w Pałacu Kultury widać Bridgette oraz Philip'a którzy szukają pomusłuy jak stąd zejść. JJ i Kyle są opiekani na rożnie na Syberii, a opala ich Aoife. Na koniec Agata balansuje na linie pomiędzy London Eye i Big Benem traci równowage i wpada do Tamizy a plusk powoduje że pojawia się napis Around The World. Pierwsza Klasa 120px Aminet wchodzi w ręczniku, po prysznicu Aminet: Tak! To jest życie! Venus i Beth odwracają się jak słyszą Aminet Beth: Tak. Wreszcie tutaj znowu jestem! Jestem taka szczęśliwa. Dziękuje ci Aminet. Aminet: Nie ma za co Beth. Wiesz wygrałam to zadanie dla Venus. Jakby nie ona to pewnie wygrał by ten Philip... Venus: Weź już mi o nim nie przypominaj! (pokój zwierzeń)Venus: Po tym co zrobił Philip, nie mogę już z nim normalnie rozmawiać. No jak miałam na niego nie głosować, jak on chciał zabić Sonny. Rozumiem nie lubić kogoś, nawet go nie cierpieć, ale to nie znaczy, że od razu trzeba go zabijać! Beth: On był koszmarny dla Sonny! Pomyśleć, że byli kiedyś parą. Venus: Tak. Smutno się to skończyło. Beth: Co nie? Tak mi było jej żal jak się o tym powiedziałam. Aminet: Wydaje mi się, że Sonny była za dobra dla Philipa. On był idiotą i tyle. Beth: Co racja to racja. Venus: Każdy zasługuje na miłość. Oprócz Philipa. nagle w kabinie zaczęło się robić chłodniej Venus: Hej! Co się tutaj dzieje? Aminet: Nie mam bladego pojęcia, a jestem w samym kocu. mokry ręcznik na Aminet zamarza Beth: Aminet?! Nic ci nie jest! Aminet: Ręcznik na mnie zamarzł?! To ma być nic? Venus: Co się tutaj dzieje?! samolot wpada w turbulencje Druga Klasa 120px 15 minut wcześniej DJ: Nie wierzę, że Philip odpadł! Aaron: Dziwisz się? Przecież ta świnia chciała zabić Sonny! DJ: No i co z tego?! On to robił by wygrać. Aaron: Wiesz nie trzeba knuć by wygrywać! DJ: O mów to do mnie! Mnie wywalili trzy razy na samym początku programu! Po czymś takim ludzie na serio się zmieniają. Aaron: Rozumiem, że się załamałeś... DJ: Nic nie rozumiesz! tymczasem Harold: Dlaczego my tutaj siedzimy? LeShawna: No! Tydzień temu piliśmy świeży sok, a teraz jemy surowe mrożonki. Harold: Wiesz... nie są aż tak złe. (pokój zwierzeń)LeShawna: Kocham Harolda. Mimo tego ile nas dzieli. Naprawdę jest dla mnie bardzo ważny. Naprawdę zrobię wszystko żeby był szczęśliwy, ale czasami po prostu nie mogę go zrozumieć. do LeShawny i Harolda przychodzi Sonny Sonny: Hej wam. LeShawna: Cześć! Oto nasza poszkodowana. Sonny: Co masz na myśli? po słowach Sonny staje się koszmarnie zimno i samolot zaczyna spadać ku ziemi DJ: To już pewne! Teraz zginiemy! Aaron: Pomocy! Sonny: Nie no. Serio?! Samolot spada! wszyscy krzyczą Yukon, Pustynia Lodowa 120px wszyscy wypadają przez luk bagażowy Aminet: Ale zimno! Jestem w samym ręczniku! Zamarzniętym. DJ: Nie jest ci zimno? Aminet: Jest grubo poniżej zera, a ja jestem w ręczniku. Serio? (pokój zwierzeń)DJ: Serio? Co ona sobie myśli? Że może mnie jakby nigdy nic obrażać?! Nie ja się nie dam tak łatwo pokonać! z samolotu wysiadają Dawn, Scoot, Jo, Cameron, Sam, Zoey i Mike Chris: Witajcie! Venus: Chris! Kto to jest? Chris: A nikt ważny. Scoot: Dzięki Chris! Jesteś taki miły! Zoey: O zamknij się. Scoot: O! Jednak umiesz mówić! Venus: Chris... kim są ci dziwni ludzie... Chris: Dobra. Jak chcecie wiedzieć. Pomogą wam w dzisiejszym zadaniu. Są to uczestnicy mojego drugiego show. Totalnej Porażki: Zemsty Wyspy. cisza Dawn: Ta dziewczyna w ręczniku ma bardzo czystą aurę! Jak anioł! Aminet: Dzięki... chyba. Chris: Jak widzicie jest ich tylko siedmiu, a to znaczy, że jedno z was odpadnie właśnie w tym momencie! wszyscy wzdychają, wszyscy oprócz Aminet Aminet: Szybko! Jestem w samym ręczniku! Chris: Tak... i co z tego? Sonny: Ale jak to eliminacja. Dlaczego. Nie mogłeś zaprosić kogoś jeszcze? Chris: Nie. Wiecie. Ich raczej nie chcielibyście zobaczyć. Mike: No. Chris ma trochę racji. Sam: Ciekawe co się dzieje z resztą? Jo: Najprawdopodobniej się odtruwają. Cameron: O fu! To straszne! Chris: Dobra ludzie. Musimy kogoś wyrzucić. Beth: Nie! Aaron: W sumie ok. Ceremonia 120px Chris wchodzi z uczestnikami z Totalnej Porażki: Zemsty Wyspy Chris: Więc tak. Zapytaliśmy uczestników. Kto według nich nie zasługuję na finałową ósemkę Around The World. Osoba z największą ilością głosów wyleci, a ci którzy zostaną w programie będą mogli wylosować jednego z uczestników z Totalnej Porażki: Zemsty Wyspy. Rozumiecie? Aminet: Tak. Nareszcie przynajmniej rozmarzł mi ręcznik. I jestem ubrana! Venus: Hura. Chris: Co tak bez entuzjazmu! Dalej! Co mogę powiedzieć. Ludzie najbardziej lubią Venus i Aarona! A więc zostajecie! Aaron: Nie ma paszportów? Chris: Po co wam? Już jesteście w Jukonie. Sonny: A więc jesteśmy w Jukonie? Chris: Tak. Venus i Aaron losują Venus: Mam Dawn. Aaron: A ja mam Jo. Dawn podchodzi do Venus, a Jo do Aarona Jo: Słuchaj! Ja chcę to wygrać! Rozumiesz! Aaron: T...tak! Jo: To dobrze! Dawn: Jesteś wspaniałą osobą Venus! Twoja aura jest cudna. Venus: Dziękuje. Chris: Dalej... Harold, DJ, Aminet i Sonny też zostają! Sonny: Serio? Lubicie mnie? Aminet: No. Nie spodziewałam się tego. Harold: Ja też. Myślałem, że mnie wyrzucą... DJ: Phi... DJ, Harold, Aminet i Sonny losują Harold: Cameron. Sonny: Zoey. DJ: Scott. Aminet: Mike? uczestnicy podchodzą do wybranych osób Chris: I zostały nam dwie panie. Lecz bez owijania w bawełnę. Dzisiaj odpada Beth. Dostała ponad 20 % głosów. Beth: Co? Nie zasłużyłam na to! ochrona wynosi Beth Beth: Nie możecie! Terroryści was zabiją! ochrona wyrzuca Beth Chris: A więc LeShawna. Ty dostajesz Sama. Sam podchodzi do LeShawny Sam: Cześć! Jukon, Pustynia Lodowa 120px chwilę później Chris: I znowu wróciliśmy kochani! Jesteście gotowi na zadanie? cisza Aaron: No w sumie... (pokój zwierzeń)Jo: Współpracuje z tym farbowanym blondynkiem. Nie będzie dobrze. Wiem to na pewno. Muszę nim pokierować, żeby wygrał to zadanie, a może wtedy Chris pozwoli mi namieszać w programie! Jo zaczęła się diabolicznie śmiać Dawn: Słuchaj! Ryby pod nami mówią, że lodu pod naszymi nogami jest bardzo mało i woda robi się cieplejsza. Chris: Nasza świruska wszystko wypaplała. Więc pierwsza część będzie polegała na tym by zbudować tratwę by nie utopić się. Chris zaczął się śmiać, a Courtney przyniosła mnóstwo różnych części Courtney: Mam nadzieje, że jesteś zadowolony... Chris: No mniej więcej... DJ: Czekaj... to chcesz, żebyśmy szybko zbudowali łódź? Chris: No macie tak z 30 minut jak lód się roztopi. Dawn: Ryby mówią, że mamy tylko 15 minut... Chris: Mniejsza z tym... powodzenia! u Aminet i Mike'a Aminet: Jesteś dobry w te klocki? Mike: Niezbyt. Jakoś może ty spróbujesz. Aminet: Nie... raczej nie. Mike: Mam to sam zrobić? Aminet: Było by dobrze wiesz? Mike: Ehh... u Venus i Dawn Venus: Co robimy Dawn? Dawn: Ryby mówią, że trzeba połączyć te rzeczy! Dawn pokazuje na kupkę drewna Venus: Ok. Wierzę, że nam się uda... u Aarona i Jo Jo: Dalej! Ruszaj się. Nie chcę sobie zmoczyć włosów! Aaron: A ty nie zamierzasz się ruszyć? Jo: Nie. Raczej nie. Od tego mam ciebie. Aaron: Co?! Nie dam się wykorzystywać? Jo: A wolisz się utopić? Aaron: No również raczej nie... u LeShawny i Sama LeShawna: Jak można połączyć te dwie części? Sam: W mojej najnowszej grze to było tak. Sam wykonuje sekwencję ruchów, po których wszystko do siebie pasuje LeShawna: Nie no! Jak to zrobiłeś? Sam: Hehe. Praktyka czyni mistrza! LeShawna: Ale jak do tego zaszedłeś? Sam: Grając w gry komputerowe, od co... u DJ'a i Scotta DJ: Hej. Nie pomożesz mi? Scott: Wiesz... pomógłbym, ale plecy mnie bolą... (pokój zwierzeń)Scott: Oczywiście, że nie mam zamiaru nikomu tutaj pomagać. u Zoey i Sonny Zoey: Patrz! Pasuje! Sonny: Nawet! Jesteśmy już strasznie daleko! Zoey: Co nie? Moc przyjaźni pozwoli nam wygrać! Sonny: Na pewno. Jak może być inaczej. u Harolda i Camerona Cameron: Już nie mogę! Nie uniosę już tej gałązki! Harold: Postaraj się! Nie mam zamiaru się utopić! Cameron:' U...utopić?! Jak to? Harold: Bo lód pod nami się topi! Zaraz będziemy tylko pływać! Cameron: Co? Nie chcę utonąć! Harold: Ja też nie chcę! Naprawdę! Cameron: Co mamy robić? Harold: Złożyć tą łódkę nareszcie... 15 minut później pustynia lodowa zamienia się w wielkie morzę Jukon, Pozostałości po pustyni 120px Chris siedzi w swoim jachcie Chris: Sprawdźmy. Na moje nieszczęście wszyscy macie łódki, jedni lepsze jak Jo i Aaron, a inni gorszę jak... Harold i Cameron. Szczerze? To jest tylko kawałek styropianu z deską. Cameron: Nie dałem rady unieść deski! Ze styropianem również miałem problem... Jo: Ofiara! Cameron: Zamknij się (materiał wycięty z uwagi na spoilery) Jo: No odezwał się. Nawet mu to wyszło. Chris: Ok. Na północ, tak z 3 kilometry jest meta. Wiecie. Będziemy rozgrywać wyścig. Zwycięska drużyna będzie mogła wybrać dwie osoby, aby z nią poleciały w pierwszej klasie, a osoba, która jako ostatnia przybędzie na metę zostanie wyeliminowana. Wszyscy: Co? Chris: Tak! Bez ceremonii i bez różnych bzdetów. Harold: To znaczy, że dzisiaj będzie jeszcze druga ceremonia? Chris: Nie ceremonia. Tylko druga eliminacja! wszyscy wzdychają LeShawna: Czekaj no! Zostanie nas tylko szóstka! Chris: Tak. To prosta matematyka... Venus: Czy na północy nie będzie lodu? Chris: Wiesz co? Nie obchodzi mnie to! Do biegu! Znaczy do wyścigu, gotowi i Start! wszyscy ruszają, Aaron i Jo wysuwają się na prowadzenie, a Harold i Cameron zostają z tyły na kawałku styropianu Aaron: Tak jesteśmy pierwsi! Jo: No! Lepiej to utrzymajmy! Aaron: Nie cieszysz się? Jo: Wiesz to dopiero... nagle wyprzedzają ich LeShawna i Sam Sam: Prawo! LeShawna: Tak! Sam: Lewo! LeShawna: Już! nagle wyprzedzają je Aminet i Mike Mike: Zwolnij! Błagam cię! Aminet: Nie widzisz, że prowadzimy? Mike: Widzę, ale strasznie się boję! spodnie Mike'a stają się mokre Aminet: Nic nie mów! spodnie Mike'a zamarzają Mike: Moje nogi! Aaa! łódka Aminet i Mike'a zwalnia, wyprzedzają ich Sonny i Zoey Sonny: Kumpelo! Prowadzimy! Zoey: Tak! Przyjaźń zwycięży wszystko! Sonny: Tak! Nareszcie mam tutaj kogoś bliskiego! tymczasem na końcu Venus: Dawn! Co mówią ryby? Dawn: Wiesz, mówią, że umierają, bo im jest za ciepło! Venus: Jakie to smutne! przepływają koło nich DJ i Scott, którzy się kłócą DJ: Ty mi nic nie pomagasz! Dlaczego? Scott: Bo mi się nie chcę! Nawet nie biorę udziału w programie! DJ: Ale ja nie mam zamiaru odpaść przez ciebie! Scott: Cóż. To już tylko i wyłącznie twój problem. DJ: No już się z tym oswoiłem, ale samemu nie uda mi się dopłynąć do mety! Scott: Jakby mnie to coś obchodziło! tymczasem na linii startu Harold: Nie mam siły wiosłować! Cameron: Ja już rąk nie czuję! przypływa do nich Chris Chris: Hej! Nazywam się Chris i prowadzę ten program, a wy ruszyliście się od mety tylko o dwa centymetry! Cameron: Dwa centymetry! Tak! To mój rekord! Chris: Nie no! Nie mogę patrzyć jak się męczycie! Macie tutaj silnik rakietowy! helikopter wojskowy przybywa z silnikiem Harold: Dlaczego wam pomagasz? Chris: Bo ludzie lubią oglądać wielkie kraksy w powietrzu! Haha! Harold: Czy ci to.. rakieta wystrzeliła uczestników w powietrze Cameron: Zginiemy! Harold: Chcę do LeShawny!!! chwilę później, Aminet i Mike znowu prowadzą Aminet: Dobra nasza! Na razie prowadzimy! Mike: No! Może nawet to wygramy! Aminet: Jacy my? Ja to wygram! Mike: Pomogłem ci! Aminet: Ale to ja odwaliłam czarną robotę! Mike: To nie fair! Jesteś jak Scott i Jo! Aminet: Nawet ich nie znam... Mike: Nie oglądałaś nas? Aminet: Nie. Jakbyś nie widział ja tutaj walczę o milion! w czasie kłótni Aminet i Mike'a wyprzedzają ich Venus i Dawn w statku holowanym przez delfiny Venus: Wiedziałam, że Matka Natura jest po naszej stronie! Dawn: Tak! Widać wyczuła, że jesteś dobra, jak ja! Venus: Możemy to dla niej naprawdę wygrać! po chwili Venus i Dawn przekraczają linie mety Venus: Udało nam się? To już serio koniec? Chris: No tak! Gratuluje, a więc kogo zabierzesz do pierwszej klasy? Venus: Aminet i LeShawne! Chcę by nasza drużyna znowu była razem! Chris: Jeżeli zostaną to dobrze, a Dawn chodź ze mną! Dawn: Dobrze. Do zobaczenia Venus! Venus: Do zobaczenia. po tych słowach w jednym momencie przypływają Aaron i Jo, oraz Aminet i Mike Jo: Nie wierzę! Drudzy?! Aaron: I tak jest dobrze. Nie odpadnę... Jo: Mam to gdzieś! Chciałam to wygrać! Aminet: Brawo Venus! Zasłużyłaś na to. Venus: Dziękuje Aminet! Ty też byłaś dobra! Aminet: Dzięki Venus! po chwili przypływają LeShawna i Sam LeShawna: Czwarci? No w sumie nie wylecę. Sam: Gratuluje! LeShawna: Ty też sobie poradziłeś! Sam: Dzięki! Chris przylatuję helikopterem Chris: Jo, Sam i Mike. Za mną! po chwili przypływa Sonny z Zoey Sonny: jesteśmy piąte. No nie jest aż tak źle. LeShawna: Co?! Odpadnie Harold, albo DJ? Chris: Robi się ciekawie! tymczasem gdzieś daleko DJ: Mówię ci Scott wiosłuj! Scott: Nie będę machał głupimi wiosełkami! DJ: Masz mi pomagać! Scott: Skoro tak to niech spadnie grom z jasnego nieba! na łódź DJ'a i Scotta spada silnik odrzutowy z Haroldem i Cameronem Scott: Dobra! Pomogę. DJ: Nie mamy łodzi! Harold?! Harold: Co? To meta! DJ: Nie wierzę sabotowałeś mnie! tymczasem na mecie, do Chrisa dzwonią stażyści Chris: Aha. Tak rozumiem. Aminet: Coś się stało? Chris: Harold i DJ nie mają łodzi, więc niestety zzostają zdyskwalifikowani w dzisiejszym wyzwaniu. Sonny: Czyli odpadają tak? Chris: No niezupełnie. Odpada osoba, która jako ostatnia dopłynie do mety, czyli... Sonny: Nie błagam! To jakiś żart prawda?! Chris: Niestety nie... a więc Sonny zostajesz wyeliminowana... Venus: Sonny! Nie! Aaron zaczyna płakać Aaron: Nie Sonny! Błagam! Każdy tylko nie ona. Sonny przytula Aarona Sonny: Nie martw się o mnie. Masz teraz walczyć dla nas obydwojga. Wyrzuć DJ'a i Harolda dla mnie! Sonny odlatuje śmigłowcem Chris: I Sonny przez niedopatrzenie w zadaniu odpadła. Czyli została już finałowa 6. Jak to szybko zleciało. Teraz Aaron, Aminet, DJ, Harold, LeShawna i Venus walczą o milion. Czy ktoś ich powstrzyma? Oglądajcie zmagania finałowej szóstki w kolejnym odcinku Around The World! Ekskluzywny Klip Sonny siedzi w śmigłowcu Chrisa Sonny: I co Philip? Przepowiedziałeś moją eliminację. Miło ci teraz na mój widok? Wiecie. Nie jestem nawet zła, że odpadłam. Zdobyłam tam wielu przyjaciół i mimo wszystko. Jak na mój debiut 7 miejsce jest naprawdę dobre. Patrzcie na DJ'a. On się męczy od 1 serii, a dalej nie doszedł wyżej niż 20 miejsce. Teraz o dziwo dobrze sobie radzi. Wiecie? Nie będę płakać! Wracam do studia! I to lepsza od Philipa. Papa! Sonny wysyła pocałunek w stronę kamery Koniec Kategoria:Odcinki Around The World